Serial and parallel communication interfaces are widely used to establish communication between devices such as a personal computer and mobile terminals. Unlike older connection standards such as RS-232 or Parallel port, universal serial bus (USB) ports and cables also supply electric power, enabling connected power sink devices needing operating power, to obtain their operating power via the USB cable from a host device.